


Sangre

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon divergente, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Afrodita es enviado por Shion en ayuda de Milo quien ha caído enfermo en el mesón del pueblo donde efectuaba una misión.





	Sangre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarLetRose_Sukarettorozu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarLetRose_Sukarettorozu/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro y con respeto.
> 
> Dedicado a Scarletrose.
> 
> Escrito para un evento del club Agujas y Espinas de Saint Seiya Yai Foro.

**Sangre**

  
  
  
  
  
Había llegado a donde él estaba…  
  
  
_"Afrodita, Milo no ha vuelto de su misión y me informaron que está en un mesón enfermo de una extraña fiebre, se desconoce cómo es que la ha pescado y como es que le ha llegado a afectar de tal manera siendo un Caballero Dorado. Necesito que vayas y… bueno, tu sabes que hacer” Shion se sonrojo y se sentó detrás de su pesado escritorio de madera, revolviendo unos papeles sin levantar de nuevo su vista hacia mí._  
  
  
Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas, esa misma noche había partido hacia el pueblo que me fue indicado y ahora estaba frete al mesón donde se suponía que estaba Milo. Al entrar y preguntar por él me fue negada toda información, hasta que me identifique, parecía que llevaba en esa condición febril mínimo cinco días, la noticia pese a todos los avances tecnológicos había tardado en llegar debido a que Milo lo había solicitado así, las personas del mesón no se negaron debido a que era un Caballero del Santuario, eso hasta ayer, cuando al fin Milo perdió el sentido después de haberse herido así mismo con Antares.  
  
  
“Fue horrible” decía la chica que me guiaba hacia su habitación “Escuchamos ruidos y creímos que quizá ya se había recuperado, pero cuando entramos lo vimos clavarse los dedos una y otra vez en el cuerpo, creo que estaba delirando, señor…” me miro algo sonrojada, pero se notaba preocupada de verdad por el estado de Milo, le sonreí para tranquilizarla y puse mi mano en su hombro.  
  
  
“Tranquila, el Santuario ahora se encargará de todo” llegamos frente a una habitación en un ala solitaria.  
  
  
Me gire delante de la puerta y abrí con la llave de metal tallada rústicamente que me entregaron, cuando entre la penumbra del cuarto me recibió “Déjenos solos por favor, que nadie venga aquí hasta que yo lo indique” la chica a penas y pudo contestarme con su voz quebrada un escueto y nervioso ‘sí’ cerré con llave de nuevo, la puesta de madera era pesada, pero me pregunte que tanto podría resistir esa madera y las paredes de piedra en caso de que los delirios de Milo se dieran nuevamente.  
  
  
Me acerqué a su cama y vi una pequeña lámpara de aceite en el buró, así como unos fármacos y compresas. Parece que había intentado él mismo bajarse la fiebre. Encendí la lámpara ya que si estaba ahí quizá era porque fuese demasiado fotosensible si encendía la luz eléctrica quizá se alterará así que decidí no hacerlo, por el momento.  
  
  
La tome y fui examinando a Milo -quien estaba aparentemente inconsciente, o demasiado afiebrado como para levantarse- su piel se estaba tornando de un color oscuro nada saludable y sus labios estaban demasiado hinchados, revise sus ojos y estos que parecían no enfocar nada tenían un tinte rojizo en lugar de su característico azul, pase la lámpara a lo largo de su cuerpo, la camisa estaba manchada y rota, tenia agujeros visibles de Antares, pero a juzgar a primera vista no parecía el típico ataque de la Aguja Escarlata, las heridas no correspondían a la constelación de Escorpio, intrigado por esto deje la lámpara encendida sobre el pequeño buro nuevamente y con todo el cuidado que pude abrí la camisa de Milo usando mis manos para rasgar la tela.  
  
  
Cuando tuve descubierto todo el dorso de Milo pude ver mejor las heridas, y tenía razón no correspondían a la técnica de Escorpio, pero tampoco habían sido hechas en un arrebato febril y frenético, no. Esas heridas estaban hechas justamente en centros nerviosos específicos ¿Pero por qué? La respuesta me llego justo al escuchar unas voces provenientes de la ventana, la cual había sido cerrada incluso con una pequeña puerta de madera y puesta con llave. Sonreí cuando volteé a ver su rostro.  
Él había hecho eso seguramente al prever un ataque de alucinaciones con la fiebre, quería evitar dañar a alguien del mesón o incluso a alguien del pueblo. Se había hecho esas heridas a propósito para anularse ciertos centros nerviosos y provocarse caer en cama inconsciente y así en dado caso de morir, hacerlo sin cobrar víctimas.  
  
  
“Eres un hombre interesante Escorpio”  
  
  
Revise su respiración y era muy lenta, había algo de dificultad para respirar, pero las heridas auto infligidas hacían que pareciera que sólo dormía, sin dolor alguno, pero por dentro Milo debería estar sintiendo que se quemaba en las llamas del infierno.  
Busque una herida que no correspondiese a Antares y la encontré a su costado izquierdo había puesto sobre ella una gasa y unas vendas que ahora estaban ennegrecidas y rotas, palpe la herida y lleve la mano a mi cara para oler el negro y espeso líquido.  
  
  
Mis sentidos se paralizaron por un momento, el olor a muerte era palpable y me inundo haciendo que sintiera un violento escalofrió. No podía desangrarlo como fue mi primera opción y fue cuando comprendí las palabras de Shion ‘tú sabes que hacer’ honestamente no lo sabía hasta este momento.  
  
  
La sangre estaba completamente envenenada, no había forma de que alguna vena guardase para este momento algo de su sangre sana y desangrarlo sólo sería un riesgo para él. La técnica que habían usado había sido casi mortal, o lo seria si no me daba prisa en hacer lo que las palabras de Shion me habían indicado.  
  
  
Le hable a la chica que me había llevado hasta allí y le pedí que me llevara una daga o cuchillo, así como un recipiente con agua, alcohol, gasas y vendas. La chica hizo todo con prontitud como yo se lo había pedido, me llevo un botiquín pequeño y un cuchillo. Dentro de la habitación desinfecte el cuchillo y deje todo lo que iba a necesitar en una silla al lado de la cama.  
  
  
Me senté junto a Milo tomé el cuchillo apretándolo contra mi palma enterrándolo y rasgando la piel.  
La sangre comenzó a manar de inmediato, abrí la boca de Milo cuyos dientes blancos resplandecían en contraste con el color oscuro de su piel, mi sangre cayo de inmediato manchándolos con el escarlata proveniente de mí, con mi mano libre colocada en su cuello ayudé a que tragara cada gota que caía.  
Cuando lo considere prudente retire mi mano de su boca y vertí unas gotas generosas sobre la herida negruzca y abierta de su costado.  
  
  
Me cure la herida y la vende después de eso.  
  
  
Al cabo de unas horas el olor había remitido y de la herida había brotado un coagulo negro el cual destruí con mi cosmos, vende la herida y pedí llevaran a la habitación otra cama, me quedaría esa noche con él.  
  
  
Un par de días transcurrieron y Milo había mejorado considerablemente, me había tenido que desangrar por lo menos dos veces al día y darle algo de mi sangre. Su piel había vuelto a su color y textura natural, lo que me había permitido darle un baño de esponja y curar sus heridas. También hice presión sobre los puntos lastimados para regresara la sensibilidad a la zona y reavivar los sentidos.  
Note un moratón en uno de sus puntos vitales, había pensado en quitarse la vida. Por un momento me paralice ante tal idea, pero deje ir todo con un suspiro al viento pensando en que había recapacitado y pedido llamaran al Santuario.  
  
  
Para el tercer día la fiebre había retornado, pero esta vez era señal de algo bueno, sus defensas naturales habían cobrado fuerza y estaban reaccionando a las toxinas de mi sangre, además de que abrió por breves periodos de tiempo los ojos y pudo decir algunas palabras, incongruentes, pero entendibles.  
  
  
El cuarto día caída la tarde, despertó.  
  
  
“Afro…” se apretó la garganta, le había dolido intentar hablar, comprensible después de tantos días paralizado en casi un coma auto inducido.  
  
  
“No hables… estarás bien.” Milo se revisó las manos y el cuerpo, desde el día anterior había optado por encender de nuevo la luz eléctrica “Tus heridas están sanando y el veneno que tenías dentro está siendo destruido” Me miro como si le estuviese hablando en algún idioma desconocido para él “Te explicaré cuando te sientas mejor”  
  
  
Había puesto un catéter en su mano y le daba un poco de suero, por muy caballero de Oro que fuera necesitaba algo de nutrientes, pero quizá para la mañana ya lo pudiera retirar.  
  
  
Milo permaneció despierto, mirando todo a su alrededor y en especial a mí, que estaba leyendo en la cama que había mandado colocar frente a la puerta, lo deje que mirase todo lo que quiso hasta la hora de su baño.  
  
  
“Ahora que estas despierto” le dije formando una media sonrisa “Me será más fácil” fui a por la esponja y el jabón. Jamás había disfrutado tanto de ver la cara de Escorpio, el rojo teñía sus mejillas y la sardónica sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca de incredulidad cuando me vio retirar las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo casi desnudo.  
  
  
Le era difícil hablar, pero el estremecimiento que le causo el contacto de mi mano enguantada en látex sobre su piel al retirar las vendas, lo dijo todo.  
Retiré las gasas y comencé a tallar su piel de forma delicada, como lo había estado haciendo esos días. Cuando termine de limpiar su rostro y cuello, cambie el agua y seguí con el torso y brazos, lo seque lo más delicadamente que pude, ya que las heridas comenzaban a formar gruesas cicatrices. Lo gire para poder repetir la operación en su espalda, desde días atrás había estado trenzando su cabello para que no me fuera tan difícil la labor. Pasaba la esponja por cada parte de su piel expuesta cuidando las heridas y haciendo ligeros masajes para ayudar a la circulación. Cuando termine de secar lo volví a recostar y con cuidado retiré la prenda que pretendía tomar el lugar de la ropa interior y cambiando la esponja y el agua lave esa zona, esta vez me dio muchísima vergüenza ya que sabía que Milo me estaba observando, lave dos veces y seque la zona.  
Seguí el procedimiento por sus carnosos y firmes muslos, así como por sus interminables piernas. Milo soltó un gruñido y se tapó la cara con las manos.  
  
  
Voltee a verlo y note que tenía una erección. Internamente quise reír, pero después de todo Milo era algo así como mi paciente.  
  
  
“Es normal” le dije sin asomo alguno de burla “La circulación está mejorando y como hombre respondes a los toques, no pasa nada”  
  
  
“Pasará cuando digas en el Santuario lo que ha pasado” por entre sus dedos asomo uno de sus azules ojos, el cual estaba parcialmente teñido de rojo.  
  
  
“¿De verdad crees que quiero que en Santuario se sepa que he pasado cuatro días lavándote el culo?” levante una ceja y él rio.  
  
  
“¿Cuatro días?”  
  
  
“Es lo que llevo aquí” terminé de secar sus pies y comencé a cambiar sus sabanas.  
  
  
“Creí que moriría…” había retirado las manos de su rostro.  
  
  
“Me lo imagino, tuviste alucinaciones ¿Cierto? Vi las heridas que te hiciste para dejarte inconsciente”  
  
  
“Sí, me sentí mareado y febril, así que me asome por la ventana y vi… vi algo, intentando atacar a un niño así que le grite que se fuera de ahí, iba a ir en su ayuda cuando me grito ‘Ey anciano, estas ebrio ahí no hay nada’ se rio y se alejó del lugar y atravesó a ese ente, ente que sólo yo podía ver…” soltó un largo suspiro “Cerré la ventana y comencé a pincharme, cuando vinieron a ver qué pasaba les dije que llamaran al Santuario…”  
  
  
“Y heme aquí…” le sonreí “Admiro tu decisión de no hacerle daño a los demás, teniendo en cuenta la destrucción que pudieses ocasionar en un estado de delirio, es el deber de un Caballero para proteger a los demás… hasta quitarse la vida…” él paso sus dedos por el moratón cuyo color había cambiado, ahora era más tenue, pero si él no quería hablar de eso, yo no sería quien lo obligase a hacerlo.  
  
  
Terminé su aseo y fui a bañarme, cuando regresé Milo seguía despierto, ahora tenía que explicarle algo que quizá le resultara espeluznante o asqueroso, no estaba seguro, quizá una mezcla de ambos.  
  
  
“Sigues despierto” caminé hacia él y procedí a desinfectar el cuchillo como cada vez que tenía que darle de mi sangre.  
  
  
“Así es…” me miro dubitativo “Afrodita, me dijiste que el veneno estaba siendo eliminado y te creo, pero ¿Cómo lo has hecho y en tan poco tiempo?”  
  
  
“Bueno, el veneno que tenías en la sangre era demasiado potente, así que tuve que usar uno aun más fuerte” vi atentamente el lado dentado del cuchillo.  
  
  
“¿Qué veneno usaste?”  
  
  
“El que conozco mejor… mi sangre” él se quedó atónito, abrió los ojos y su cabeza giro hacia el cuchillo que sostenía en mis manos, apreté el agarre en el mango y cerré mi siniestra alrededor de la hoja afilada, arrastré el cuchillo provocándome un nuevo corte. Milo trago saliva.  
  
  
“No… ¿Qué harás?” me miro a los ojos.  
  
  
“Tendrás que beber un poco, la herida de tu costado está casi curada, así que ya no necesitas que vierta nada ahí, pero para reestablecerte por completo debes beber, por lo menos dos tomas más” si prolongaba el tiempo o le daba más de lo que necesitaba entonces en lugar de actuar como antitoxina lo envenenaría de nuevo.  
  
  
“Afro…”  
  
  
Acerque mi mano sangrante a su cara “Debes de beber” deje el cuchillo y tome su mentón, opuso un poco de resistencia, pero al final bebió un poco, su mirada no se retiró de la mía ni un segundo durante el proceso.  
  
  
  
Por la mañana del siguiente día le retire el catéter y pudo comer algo de sopa, también pudo levantarse –ayudado por mi claro- e ir al baño tanto a sus necesidades fisiológicas como a su aseo personal, también estaba recuperando su afilada lengua y su negro sentido del humor. Pero extrañamente ahora me parecía más ¿Adorable? Creo que ya había dado demasiada sangre a Milo, ahora yo era el que alucinaba.  
  
  
“Si no te molesta… ¿Podemos hacer lo del baño de forma normal?” Se sonrojo un poco, era mi turno de molestarlo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.  
  
  
“Claro”  
  
  
Con un poco de ayuda de mi parte fuimos al baño, había llevado antes una silla para que se sentara en caso de que sus piernas se encontraran débiles, le quite las vendas y pude ver la buena cicatrización de sus heridas y el buen semblante de su piel.  
Lave la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero él prefirió lavar sus partes íntimas, después de lo de ayer me pareció más que obvio, debería de sentirse extraño. Tomé el champú y comencé a masajear su cabeza y su larga y encrespada melena rubia.  
  
  
“Tanto el baño de esponja como este, será algo que nos llevemos a la tumba Escorpio” le dije masajeando su cuero cabelludo, él inclino un poco su cabeza hacia atrás buscando el contacto de mis dedos.  
  
  
“Claro…” sus labios formaron una sonrisa.  
  
  
“No se lo menciones ni a Tauro” amenace tajante, él podría omitir el baño de esponja, pero no quería que si quiera mencionara este otro baño.  
  
  
“Alde no dirá nada”  
  
  
“Ni tu tampoco” ya era suficientemente bochornoso el hecho de que lo supiésemos nosotros dos.  
  
  
“Está bien, sólo diré que das buenos masajes” sonrió.  
  
  
“Está bien y yo diré que esperabas final feliz” dejo de reír y escuche un susurrado Touche”  
  
  
Después de ayudarlo a vestirse con la ropa limpia que habían llevado de la lavandería esa mañana, entre a bañarme yo, sentí deseos de tocarme, pero lo consideré una falta de respeto hacia Milo, por lo menos no lo haría ahí.  
  
  
“¿Podrías trenzar mi cabello?” me dijo un poco avergonzado y sosteniendo su cepillo extendiéndomelo, yo acababa de salir secándome mi propio cabello.  
  
  
“Claro” tomé el cepillo y comencé a desenredar esa telaraña que tenía por pelo.  
  
  
Las horas pasaron y Milo me pidió que le leyese un poco de mi libro Persuasión para mi sorpresa escucho atentamente cada párrafo. Así pasamos la tarde después de la comida.  
  
  
“¿Lo harás de nuevo?” me dijo cuándo traje el cuchillo limpio.  
  
  
“Déjame ver si es necesario aun” camine hacia él y observe sus ojos levantando un poco sus parpados “Tu iris había adquirido un extraño color rojo, ahora está regresando a su color natural, pero aun tienes como pequeñas venitas, creo que ya con unas pocas gotas estarás como nuevo”  
  
  
Tomé el alcohol, el cuchillo e hice el corte de nuevo. Creí que tendría que obligar a Milo a aceptar la última dosis de mi sangre, pero él me observaba atentamente y cuando me acerque a él bebió sin rechistar, me miro de nuevo directamente a los ojos y tomo mi mano, paso su lengua por la herida, su mirada parecía extrañamente sensual y cargada de deseo, cerró los ojos unos segundos y beso mi herida. Esto me hizo sonrojar de una manera tan violenta que pude sentir mi sangre agolpada en mis mejillas y oídos.  
  
  
“Perdón…” me dijo Milo soltándome y sonrojándose también.  
  
  
No hablamos más del asunto, Milo permaneció escuchando música en su reproductor y yo me puse a leer un poco, terminé persuasión y continúe con Emma, después de la cena nos fuimos a recostar temprano.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente estaba casi reestablecido, así que decidimos en marcharnos esa tarde, después de todo en el Santuario nos esperaban. Milo pudo bañarse por sí mismo y sólo le ayude a secarse y vendarse. Constaté que sus ojos y sus heridas estuviesen normales y di por terminada mi labor.  
  
  
Al salir nos habían indicado que el Santuario había pagado los gastos del mesón y lo extra lo cubría el mismo pueblo, por las molestias y el riesgo de Milo. Nos despedimos de todos, en especial de la chica, quien se veía realmente triste por vernos partir.  
  
  
Cruzamos las puertas del lugar y salimos al pueblo, aun había el suficiente sol como para lastimar un poco nuestros ojos. Milo se detuvo y le dio una última mirada al lugar. Yo lo espere al lado del camino.  
  
  
“Fue sensual…” dijo como quien te cuenta que hay nubes en el cielo.  
  
  
“¿Disculpa?” alce una ceja y acomode mejor el tirante de mi caja Pandora.  
  
  
“Que fue sensual, al final, la situación. Debes admitir que darme tu sangre tiene cierta connotación sexual”  
  
  
“No” dije rotundamente y concentrándome en no sonrojarme cual colegiala.  
  
  
“Oh vamos, admítelo” su tono era bastante juguetón, medio en broma medio en serio.  
  
  
“No” hable con una voz un poco más ronca.  
  
  
“Afrodi…”  
  
  
Me acerque a él y lo empuje de los hombros hasta que su caja Pandora choco en la pared produciendo un ruido sordo, él me miro con asombro a pesar de que no le había hecho el menor daño.  
  
  
Levante mi cara y lo besé, dentro de mi había querido hacerlo desde que abrió sus ojos y supe que no moría.  
Profundicé el beso lo más que pude a pesar de la sorpresa y la torpeza de Milo al corresponder, lo último que hice antes de separarnos fue morder su labio inferior.  
  
  
“Cállate Milo, por lo menos de aquí a la estación. Tenemos un vagón reservado solo para nosotros, allí hablaremos todo lo que quieras, pero por ahora cállate.”  
  
  
Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rumbo a la estación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en el asunto de mi sangre en sus venas, yo tenía conocimiento de lo que podría pasar, de la conexión que se podía formar entre nosotros, no irrompible, pero siempre latente, debido a la toxina que ahora sería siempre parte de él y era mi esencia misma. Marque mi paso seguido por detrás de un extrañamente callado Escorpio.  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
